HP and how he ruined my last 3 yrs at Hogwarts
by Molly
Summary: An autobiography by Marcus Flint


Harry Potter and how he ruined my last three years at Hogwarts

**_ _**

**_My Autobiography _**

**_By Marcus Flint_**

I suppose the typical responses when you see this book on the shelf is who is Marcus Flint and why is he writing a book against Harry Potter. A normal person wouldn't dare speak out against Harry Potter. Well, lets get this right out in the open.I'm not your typical normal person. I'm not against him in what he did, just as him as a person. You'll understand once you read the book.My Christian name is Marcus Lundis Flint, and I was born in the spring of 1976. I graduated from Hogwarts after eight years there, and things went downhill from there. The eight years I was there, yes that's right, eight. It's a long story; I will get into it in a later chapter. Anyway, while I was in Hogwarts, I was a somebody, and now I'm just a nobody.I was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team for four years. We were undefeated for eight years, two of them when I was the captain.Of course the second to last year I was captain we didn't have a Quidditch competition because of situations out of my control, but still. I was sure we could win again in my last and final year, but as they say, in every life a little rain must fall, and that year there was a downpour. 

# Chap 1 – Before Potter

As I said before I was born in the spring of 76' at the height of the rein of terror spread by You-Know-Who. I was five when he disappeared, and so I remember what it was like before, before Harry Potter came along. I admit to say that my parents did dabble in the dark arts, but this is a story of my, not them. I have two siblings at this time, my brother Simon and my sister Lucy, both who were born six years after I was. They were second years when I graduated from Hogwarts. I wasn't surprised when my Hogwarts letter came along. My parents had been teaching me magic since I was a young child. I had also become quite good at riding my broom. My father was a professional Quidditch player before he married my mother and started the family 'business'. My mother had never played Quidditch, because it is well known that woman cannot play Quidditch _(Editors note – this is the opinion of Marcus Flint, not of this publishing company or anything affiliated with it) _My best friend Adrian and I went to Diagon Alley together and got out school supplies for school. We had been best friends together since birth. His father and my father had been partners. Adrian was also a good Quidditch player, and we always practiced together. Arriving at Hogwarts, both Adrian and myself were placed in Slytherin. I never expected anything else. That is where my father had been, and his father before him and so on and so forth. Adrian's father had also been in Slytherin, but his mother was a Ravenclaw, but he took more after his father in that respect. The first year was very uneventful. In our Second year both Adrian and I were accepted onto the Slytherin Quidditch team as Chasers. In my third year I scored more goals then the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff team combined. But those were not the teams we had to worry about. The only thing standing in our way was the Gryffindor team. The finals were always Slytherin against Gryffindor, and ever since the infamous Charlie Weasley graduated, Slytherin had won. Being on the Quidditch team you hear all the stories of the great players of the past. About Marius Zamboni, the Ravenclaw keeper who, a hundred years ago, played on the team and never let a goal past him.And Lawrence Cambell, a Hufflepuff Chaser who had an average of 200 points per game when he played in the 1950's.He was my inspiration; my mission was to do that as well. Of course, last but not least was the infamous James Potter, who, when he was on the Gryffindor team, they never lost a game, ever. Six years of being undefeated. Even Charlie Weasley lost two or three games. He was to be considered the best Seeker ever, that is until his son came along. 

** **

**Chapter 2 – Sixth Year**

It all started in my sixth year, and it was my second year at being captain. That was when Harry Potter was sorted. Everyone knew he was a great Wizard, who can deny it, but who would have thought he was a great Quidditch player as well. He would have done excellent in Slytherin. I just had that feeling. He was a perfect asset. But No, the Sorting hat put him in Gryffindor. The first Quidditch game of the season came up pretty fast, and it was on us before we knew it. It was the Gryffindor team. I had heard rumors that they were playing Potter, but then again he was a first year, and that couldn't be possible, right, wrong. Wood never liked to play by the rules, and this was no exception. I told my team to do anything; we were going to win, no matter what the circumstances. We were Slytherin's; we could do it. Gryffindor's were all pushovers anyway. We had a really good team that year, if I do say so myself. Terrence the Seeker who his average of wins was much higher then his average of loses. There were Adrian and myself, the two Chasers, and then the other three members of the team who were outstanding as well. Sure we play rough, but we are expected to act that way.It wasn't till the start of the game I saw how good he really was. I don't remember the particulars of the game, only that we lost, and it wasn't legal win anyway. Of course no one believed me, because there is nothing in the books that say catching the snitch in your mouth is illegal. So of course, as always, Gryffindor won.Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were easy as ever, and then in the end of the year Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw so horribly. The worst game this century they said.All because Potter had a save the world complex, that put him in the hospital for three days.Because of this horrible loss Slytherin won the Quidditch cup. We didn't win the House Cup, but the Quidditch cup was all I really cared about. That's what was securing my future. Maybe I should change this book to how he ruined my last two years at Hogwarts, because that year wasn't that bad at all. I just prayed that the next year would be just as good, for it was suppose to be my seventh and final year, and if we won that year we would be nine years champions. 

_A/N – Those are the first three chapters of this story.This has an interesting beginning actually. It was a dream of mine. That Marcus Flint actually wrote this book, and to retaliate, Harry wrote a book Marcus Flint and how he ruined my first three years at Hogwarts.I figured it wouldn't a good idea to write that book….since it's so old..so I decided to do this book instead. Marcus is a character that isn't done much, and I figured it would be a good chance to expand him. Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's all that bad, does it? _

_ _


End file.
